Alvarr
Capable of immense charm and shocking violence, Alvarr is a born leader and a dangerous enemy. Frustrated with Uther's tyranny against magic, Alvarr has gathered a loyal following of fellow renegades and will stop at nothing to kill the King. Profile According to Alvarr, both his parents were sorcerers, who loved him dearly and taught him everything he knows about magic. Unfortunately, the family was captured by Uther's forces during the Great Purge and his parents were burned at the stake (apparently Alvarr witnessed this happen). He was sentenced to death as well, but shortly before his execution, whether by magic or non-magical means, he escaped and fled from Camelot. Uther had the young boy pursued for quite some time, but Alvarr managed to escape. Heartbroken and alone, Alvarr vowed to avenge his parents and destroy Uther for his crimes against his kind. The years passed and Alvarr became a powerful sorcerer and skilled fighter. During this time, many other sorcerers who had been wronged by Uther over the years joined Alvarr's cause, the most famous of them being the Druid boy Mordred. Alvarr later became determined to obtain the Crystal of Neatid, a magical item that can show the future to those who can use it. Knowing that Uther's ward Morgana had a connection to Mordred, Alvarr approached her and used both his charisma and Mordred to win her over. Morgana stole the crystal and handed it over to him. Unfortunately for him, Merlin had followed Morgana and later led the Knights of Camelot to his settlement. Alvarr was captured and taken back to Camelot to be executed while Mordred managed to escape from the knights of Camelot. Uther tried Alvarr for treason and sentenced him to death, but he would not get the chance to see this. Morgana, who had now officially turned against her guardian, drugged all the guards watching Alvarr, allowing him to escape. A furious Uther immediately suspected Morgana due to a previous argument with her, but was unable to prove anything. Personality Alvarr was charming, charismatic and a natural leader but he was also a dangerous enemy. He was a fierce warrior and a powerful sorcerer. Alvarr was attracted to Morgana noting that she was very beautiful, and was grateful to her for helping him steal a crystal from Uther and later for helping him escape from Camelot. Alvarr did not tell Uther that Morgana was involved in the conspiracy, allowing himself to take all the blame. He also acted like a father figure to Mordred, telling him to run after their camp was attacked by Arthur and his knights. These traits indicate that Alvarr was not actually a bad person, merely one who was filled with hatred towards Uther. He was also unafraid to stand up against Uther, calling him a criminal as he was dragged down to the dungeons. Appearances ;Series 2 :The Witch's Quickening Trivia *It is rumoured that Alvarr could re-appear in Series 5 since he could be a potential love interest to Morgana and a powerful ally to Mordred. Category:Sorcerers Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Series 2 enemies Category:People who knew of Morgana's betrayal before the Series 3 finale Category:People who knew of Morgana's magic before the Series 3 finale Category:Male Characters Category:One episode appearance Category:Formerly imprisoned Category:Hates Uther Category:Series 2 Category:Sorcerers Category:Hates Arthur Category:Allies of Morgana Category:People who's father is dead/claimed to be Category:Minor Antagonists